A Gentleman's Sport
Charlie Draper robs the jewellery shop in Ashfordly, but when he tries to escape he is hit by a car. While he lies unconscious on the street his partner grabs the loot and Draper's gun and drives off. Draper's old partner in crime is Jack Wetherby, but he has gone straight since he came out of prison - or so he says. Meanwhile Draper is recuperating at the hospital under the watchful eyes of Sleeping Beauty, sorry PPC Nicholson. Famous cricket player Vinny Sanders has a car breakdown just outside Aidensfield, and he moves in at the Aidensfield Arms while the car is fixed. His stay makes Oscar Blaketon is beside himself with joy and Blaketon organizes a match between The Aidensfield Arms and another pub with Sanders playing for the Arms. David is alone at the garage when a consignment of petrol is delivered and pours it into the garage tanks. If only he could remember what goes where. To top it all the fuel may be stolen. Cast * Clive Mantle as Vinny Sanders * Will Morris as Charlie Draper * Geoffrey Banks as Mr. Reynolds * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Ryan Early as PC Tom Nicholson * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Peter Benson as Vernon Scripps * David Lonsdale a David Stockwell * Kerry Wotton as Susan Wetherby * Jonathan Ryland as Jack Wetherby * Stan Rowe as Delivery Man * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:AGentleman'sSport1.png|Austin 1300 MkIII parks outside Reynold's Jewellers File:AGentleman'sSport2.png|A robbery is happening inside Reynold's Jewellers File:AGentleman'sSport3.png|During the process of escape, he gets hit by an incoming car File:AGentleman'sSport4.png|The accomplice grabs the jewels and leaves his accomplice File:AGentleman'sSport5.png|Tricia was soon on the scene File:AGentleman'sSport6.png|Underneath his mask reveals Charlie Draper File:AGentleman'sSport7.png|Mike soon struggles to live with Tom File:AGentleman'sSport8.png|Tom was leaving the police house a total mess File:AGentleman'sSport9.png|Outside Aidensfield, a '56 Ford Thunderbird stops File:AGentleman'sSport10.png|The Thunderbird's engine has overheated File:AGentleman'sSport11.png|David talks to Bernie about Vernon's new venture selling food File:AGentleman'sSport12.png|The two soon spot the Thunderbird and stop to help File:AGentleman'sSport13.png|Charlie is soon taken to the hospital File:AGentleman'sSport14.png|The police interviews the what else the witness saw File:AGentleman'sSport15.png|The man driving the Thunderbird waits impatiently File:AGentleman'sSport16.png|David keeps making eye contact with him File:AGentleman'sSport17.png|David ask Bernie if the guy is famous File:AGentleman'sSport19.png|Bernie looks but doesn't recognize him and announces the car needs attention File:AGentleman'sSport20.png|Tricia warns the police that Charlie can't come to any questionings File:AGentleman'sSport21.png|David ask Mr. Sanders for his autograph much to his surprise File:AGentleman'sSport22.png|Mr. Sanders gives David his autograph File:AGentleman'sSport23.png|Oscar was dazzled to see Vinny Sanders, the famous cricket player File:AGentleman'sSport24.png|The police check over Charlie's records and partner in crime File:AGentleman'sSport25.png|Jack comes home pretending nothing happened at 'work' File:AGentleman'sSport27.png|Oscar tells Gina of holding a cricket match under Vinny's approval File:AGentleman'sSport28.png|The police questions Jack but denies any relation to the robbery File:AGentleman'sSport29.png|Oscar was soon all over Vinny's winnings in the 1950s File:AGentleman'sSport30.png|Gina and Tricia chuckle over Oscar's bewilderment File:AGentleman'sSport31.png|Oscar introduces Vinny to the rest who don't know him well File:AGentleman'sSport32.png|Jack goes to the hospital to talk to Charlie but sees Bellamy guarding File:AGentleman'sSport33.png|The next morning, Tom rushes about forgetting his shift exchange with Bellamy File:AGentleman'sSport34.png|Craddock orders Mike to go with him to hospital as Charlie regained consciousness File:AGentleman'sSport35.png|David is left in charge of the garage whilst Bernie fetches a new part for the Thunderbird File:AGentleman'sSport36.png|The police questions Charlie File:AGentleman'sSport37.png|Charlie lies stating no recollection prior to the robbery File:AGentleman'sSport38.png|Tom persuades to guard Charlie trying to hide his very late duty File:AGentleman'sSport39.png|A delivery of fuel arrives and the driver was very persistent to unload File:AGentleman'sSport40.png|Mike radios Alf to tell something was up with Jack's action File:AGentleman'sSport41.png|Alf was surprised to see Jack turn up in the station File:AGentleman'sSport42.png|David was soon left with barrels of petrol File:AGentleman'sSport43.png|Jack tells what he knows who orders him around File:AGentleman'sSport44.png|Jack claims to work with Dunstan smuggling goods to flog inmates File:AGentleman'sSport45.png|David continues his quest to load the petrol tanks File:AGentleman'sSport46.png|The petrol cap soon opens File:AGentleman'sSport47.png|Phil was confused why Jack "the doctor" was in the station File:AGentleman'sSport48.png|David funnels down the petrol File:AGentleman'sSport49.png|Oscar soon convinces Vinny to participate in the village cricket match File:AGentleman'sSport50.png|Phil identifies Jack as imposing as a doctor last night File:AGentleman'sSport51.png|Jack finds himself in a muddle on his story File:AGentleman'sSport52.png|Jack's situation gets worse after news of the car in the robbery was found File:AGentleman'sSport53.png|Oscar spread the words of the cricket match File:AGentleman'sSport54.png|Mike tries to calm Jack File:AGentleman'sSport55.png|Alf tells Bernie to keep a lookout about stolen diesel fuel File:AGentleman'sSport56.png|David tells the arrival of petrol that morning File:AGentleman'sSport57.png|Bernie soon realizes it was the stolen fuel and thinks it was Vernon's doing File:AGentleman'sSport58.png|Charlie was getting restless in the hospital File:AGentleman'sSport59.png|Bernie gets more bad news that David has emptied the barrels already File:AGentleman'sSport60.png|Mr and Mrs. Featherstone's car soon stalled after yards driving from the garage File:AGentleman'sSport61.png|The police's Panda soon stalls and Phil and Alf find themselves in the middle of nowhere File:AGentleman'sSport62.png|Complaints soon starts to flood in the garage File:AGentleman'sSport64.png|The village practice for the match with Vinny File:AGentleman'sSport65.png|Mr. and Mrs. Featherstone watch as David unloads the wrong fuel File:AGentleman'sSport66.png|Bernie and David continue their quest File:AGentleman'sSport67.png|Bernie and David soon find Alf and Phil File:AGentleman'sSport69.png|Vinny reads the news of Charlie's survival of the crash File:AGentleman'sSport70.png|Charlie plays Tom like a puppet File:AGentleman'sSport71.png|Tom was getting fed up with Charlie's cheekiness File:AGentleman'sSport72.png|Charlie was surprised to see Vinny in Aidensfield File:AGentleman'sSport73.png|Vinny moves his car near to the pub File:AGentleman'sSport74.png|Moving his car for easy access File:AGentleman'sSport75.png|Mike was busy to take notice of Phil's jokes File:AGentleman'sSport76.png|Oscar gives Vinny a speech of thanks File:AGentleman'sSport77.png|Vinny thanks everyone and decides to turn in File:AGentleman'sSport78.png|The hospital's busyness are soon piped down File:AGentleman'sSport79.png|Tom continue his guarding of Charlie File:AGentleman'sSport80.png|The sight of Charlie sleeping makes Tom sleepy File:AGentleman'sSport81.png|Mike comes in and apologizes to Phil to keep him waiting File:AGentleman'sSport82.png|Mike questions Vinny's presence which arouses suspicions for Oscar File:AGentleman'sSport83.png|Tom wakes up from his small snooze File:AGentleman'sSport84.png|Tom finds Charlie has escaped File:AGentleman'sSport85.png|An angry Mike doesn't take Tom's news appropriately File:AGentleman'sSport86.png|Craddock orders all police to be on alert for Charlie File:AGentleman'sSport87.png|Mike tells Craddock that Vinny was arrested for tax evasion and encountered Charlie in the cells File:AGentleman'sSport88.png|Charlie roams around the backyards of Aidensfield File:AGentleman'sSport89.png|Charlie takes some clothes to change into File:AGentleman'sSport90.png|Charlie hitches a ride back to Aidensfield in an ice cream van File:AGentleman'sSport91.png|David and Bernie are still removing wrong fuel out File:AGentleman'sSport92.png|Oscar notices Vinny loading his luggage into his car File:AGentleman'sSport93.png|an angry Charlie turns up to confront Vinny File:AGentleman'sSport94.png|Oscar was now confused and decides to call the police File:AGentleman'sSport95.png|Vinny thought that Charlie was dead forcing him leave him to flee File:AGentleman'sSport96.png|Vinny has had enough and punches Charlie on the stomach File:AGentleman'sSport97.png|Oscar chases Vinny as Gina contacts Tricia and the police File:AGentleman'sSport100.png|Oscar chases Vinny down File:AGentleman'sSport99.png|The Thunderbird's gasket was still broken File:AGentleman'sSport101.png|Vinny is soon stuck File:AGentleman'sSport102.png|Tricia attends to Charlie's injury File:AGentleman'sSport103.png|Vinny tries to negotiate with Oscar again as friends File:AGentleman'sSport104.png|Oscar won't give the Morris' keys File:AGentleman'sSport105.png|Vinny prepares his gun for Oscar File:AGentleman'sSport106.png|Oscar throws his keys away File:AGentleman'sSport107.png|Vinny points the gun just as a vehicle arrives File:AGentleman'sSport108.png|Oscar's luck changes as it was David and Bernie who pulled in File:AGentleman'sSport109.png|With no choice, David and Bernie give in File:AGentleman'sSport110.png|The three watch us Vinny drives away in Greengrass' lorry File:AGentleman'sSport111.png|Unfortunately, the police were now ahead of Vinny File:AGentleman'sSport112.png|Vinny soon realizes he is defeated File:AGentleman'sSport113.png|Vinny is soon arrested File:AGentleman'sSport114.png|Vinny gives Oscar a one last final smirk File:AGentleman'sSport115.png|Oscar finds himself in smashed dreams File:AGentleman'sSport116.png|Phil reckons they should thank David File:AGentleman'sSport117.png|For bringing Vinny into the village File:AGentleman'sSport118.png|Alf gets a call from Bernie about the gas thief coming by later File:AGentleman'sSport119.png|Tom comes in all ready for the cricket match File:AGentleman'sSport120.png|He was soon shocked to hear the match is off now File:AGentleman'sSport121.png|Alf and Mike both joke on Tom the "Sleeper" File:AGentleman'sSport122.png|Tom tries to think of a good excuse of last night's cock up File:AGentleman'sSport123.png|Unfortunately, Craddock overheard Tom's story File:AGentleman'sSport124.png|Mike tries to cheer Tom up for his ridiculed position File:AGentleman'sSport125.png|Craddock notify' Tom he is on duty now File:AGentleman'sSport126.png|Craddock reminds Tom he is missing something File:AGentleman'sSport127.png|Tom is revealed to be the 'lollipop man' for a whole week File:AGentleman'sSport128.png|Mike and Phil burst out laughing File:AGentleman'sSport129.png|Alf joins in as well File:AGentleman'sSport130.png|Tom embarrassingly walks away File:AGentleman'sSport131.png|Even Craddock has to laugh Category:Series Eleven Category:Episodes